Stefan Salvatore/Appearance
|-|Appearance= Physically, Stefan is described to be classically handsome and athletic, with a brooding, mysterious and intense aura. Physically, Stefan has a pale complexion, a broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He has straight, short, dark brown hair which is often gelled or spiked. Stefan also has straight teeth with a heartwarming smile. Stefan is of slightly above average height, about 5'11", and he has a lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique. In regards to his clothing and fashion sense, Stefan is generally rather trendy and casual. He is often seen wearing darker colors such as black, grey and dark blue although sometimes, he does wear lighter colors. Stefan has also been seen wearing plaid shirts in lighter tones from time to time. He is often seen wearing t-shirts, shirts or sweaters of darker colors and in various styles (such as short-sleeved, round-necked and v-necked shirts). Stefan is a casual, yet trendy dresser and he always looks neat, clean and well put together. He often wears dark or black jeans with a belt with black, leather boots with a buckle. On occasion, Stefan will sometimes wear black leather jackets. Sometimes, Stefan will wear dark sunglasses, which give him a mysterious and rebellious aura. Stefan will wear more formal clothing, such as suits and tuxedos, if he is either attending a formal gathering/event or a special occasion. |-|Flashbacks= During his human years in the 1860's, Stefan's sense of style was 'Victorian' and old-fashioned. In the 1864 flashbacks, Stefan was often seen wearing long pants, overalls made of denim with suspenders with a shirt underneath, dress shirts (often white in color), dress coats, vests (of various colors), trousers (normally in beige), waistcoats, and cravats with laced-leather boots (often beige in color). Stefan's hair was styled much differently; flatter and much longer in length with a part in the side. Although Stefan was only a 17 year old teenager, because of his fashion sense during that time, Stefan appeared to look much older then his actual age. It is assumed that Stefan's sense of fashion changed with the times. Damon mentions to Stefan in the Pilot after 15 years of not seeing each other, that the 90's "grunge" look did not suit Stefan, implying that Stefan went through a grunge phase in terms of his personality, attitude and his sense of style. Stefan has a tattoo of a rose on his right shoulder. However, the origin of the tattoo, its significance and when Stefan got the tattoo is all unknown. He also wears a large, silver lapis lazuli daylight ring on the middle finger of his right hand in order for him to walk around in the sunlight. On his lapis lazuli stone bears the Salvatore family crest with the letter "S" for the first letter of his first name. Clothing |-|Flashbacks= Normal VD105-0019.jpg|1x6 "Lost Girls" Stefan_salvatore.jpg|1x13 "Children of the Damned" Paul-Wesley-The-Vampire-Diaries2.jpg|1x20 "Blood Brothers" 2x4_Stefan_Salvatore_Memory_Lane...jpg|2x4 "Memory Lane" Dp013.jpg|2x15 "The Dinner Party" Eota10.jpg|3x3 "The End of The Affair" 3x16_Stefan_Salvatore_1912.png|3X16 "1912" 4x8_Stefan_Salvatore_We'll_Always_Have_Bourbon_Street.png|4x8"We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street" Stefan_Salvatore_5x11_500_YEARS_OF_SOLITUDE..png|5x11 "500 Years of Solitude" |-|Season One= 1x1_Stefan_Salvare_Pilot.jpg|1x1 "Pilot" 1x2_Stefan_Salvatore_Night_of_the_Comet.jpg|1x2 " Night of the Comet" 1x3_Stefan_salvatore_Friday_Night_Bites.jpg|1x3 "Friday Night Bites" 1x4_Stefan_Salvatore_Family_Ties.png|1x4 "Family Ties" ImagesCAM7EIWF.jpg|1x5 "You're Undead to Me" 1x6_Stefan_Salvatore_Lost_Girls.jpg|1x6 "Lost Girls" 107.jpg|1x7 "Haunted" 44f91c7814da4a5466f61295fc25c4fc-398x600.jpg|1x8 "162 Candles" History_Repeating01.jpg|1x9 "History Repeating" Normal_VD109_0232.JPG|1x10 "The Turning Point" The_Turning_Point01.jpg|1x10 "The Turning Point" Normal_TVD112003.jpg|1x12 "Unpleasantville" |1x13 "Children of the Damned" 114.jpg|1x14 "Fool Me Once" 1x15_Stefan_Salvatore_A_Few_Good_Men.png|1x15 "A Few Good Men" 1x17_Stefan_Salvatore_There_Goes_the_Neighborhood.png|1x16 "There Goes the Neighborhood" 1x17_Stefan_Salvatore_Let_The_Right_One_In.png|1x17 "_Let the Right One In" Normal_tvde117007.jpg|1x18 "Under Control" Normal_mmf20.jpg|1x19 "Miss Mystic Falls" 1x20_Stefan_Salvatore_Blood_Brothers.png|1x20 "Blood Brothers" Tumblr_m4umljSDHa1rp1d9co1_250.jpg|1x21 "Isobel" 1x22_Stefan_Salvatore_Founder's_Day..png|1x22 "Founder's Day" 1x22_Stefan_Salvatore_Founder's_Day.png|1x22 "Founder's Day" |-|Season Two= 2X1_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Return.png|2x1 "The Return" Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-6.jpg|2x2 "Brave New World" BadMoonRising5.jpg|2x3 "Bad Moon Rising" MemoryLane17.jpg|2x4 "Memory Lane" 2x5_Stefan_Salvatore_Kill_or_Be_Killed.png|2x5 "Kill or Be Killed" 2x6_Stefan_Salvatore_Plan_B.png|2x6 "Plan B" 2x7_Stefan_Salvatore_Masquerade.png|2x7 "Masquerade" Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_%2817%29.jpg|2x7 "Masquerade" Rose04.jpg|2x8 "Rose" Katerina5.jpg|2x9 "Katerina" Sacrifice10.jpg|2x10 " The Sacrifice" 2x12_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Descent.png|2x12 "The Descent" 2x13_Stefan_Salvatore_Daddy_Issues.png|2x13 "Daddy Issues" 2x14_Stefan_Salvatore_Crying_Wolf.png|2x14 "Crying Wolf" 2x14_Stefan_Salvatore_Crying_Wolf...png|2x14 "Crying Wolf" 2x15_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Dinner_Party.png|2x15 "The Dinner Party" HouseGuest004.jpg|2x16 "The House Guest" The-vampire-diaries-2x17-stefan-salvatore-cap.jpg|2x17 "Know Thy Enemy" 2x20_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Last_Day.png|2x20 " The Last Day" 2x21_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Sun_Also_Rises.jpg|2x21 "The Sun Also Rises" 2x22_Stefan_Salvatore_As_I_Lay_Dying.png|2x22 "As I Lay Dying" |-|Season Three= 3x1_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Birthday.png|3x1 "The Birthday" 3X2_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Hybrid.png|3x2 "The Hybrid" 3x3_Stefan_Salvatore_The_End_of_The_Affair.png|3x3 "The End of The Affair" TVD304C_0521111006155312-DISTURBING_BEHAVIOR.jpg|3x4 "Disturbing Behavior" 3x5_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Reckoning.png|3x5 "The Reckoning" 3x6_Stefan_Salvatore_Smells_Like_Teen_Spirit..jpg|3x6 "Smells Like Teen Spirit" Stefan-Elena-and_Rick-Ghost-World.jpg|3x7 "Ghost World" 3x8_Stefan_Salvatore_Ordinary_People.png|3x8 "Ordinary People" 3x9_Stefan_Salvatore_Homecoming.png|3x9 "Homecoming" 3x10_Stefan_Salvatore_The_New_Deal.png|3x10 "The New Deal" 3x11_Stefan_Salvatore_Our_Town.png|3x11 "Our Town" VD312c_0106b.jpg-e9f17e3f-t3.jpg|3x12 "The Ties That Bind" 3x13_Stefan_Salvatore_Bringing_Out_The_Dead..png|3x13 "Bringing Out The Dead" 3x13_Stefan_Salvatore_Bringing_Out_The_Dead.png|3x13 "Bringing Out The Dead" 3x14_Stefan_Salvatore_Langerous_Liasions.png|3x14 "Dangerous Liaisons" 3x15-11.jpg|3X15 "All My Children" 3x16_Stefan_Salvatore_1912...png|3X16 "1912" Bot58.jpg|3X17 "Break On Through" Tmmo_31.jpg|3X18 "The Murder of One" 3x18_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Murder_of_One.png|3X18 "The Murder of One" TVD319.jpg|3X19 "Heart of Darkness" 3x20_Stefan_Salvatore_Do_Not_Go_Gentle.png|3X20 "Do Not Go Gentle" 3x21_Stefan_Salvatore_Before_Sunset.png|3X21 "Before Sunset" H119a-510-vam1-10-22.jpg|3X22 "The Departed" |-|Season Four= GrowingPains7.jpg|4x1 "Growing Pains" 4x2_Stefan_Salvatore_Memorial.png|4x2 "Memorial" Tvd_4x02_-_9.jpg|4x2 "Memorial" 4x3_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Rager.png|4x3 "The Rager" Rebekah_Stefan_4x04_(5).JPG|4x4 "The Five" TVD405B_0568b.jpg-ddbee454-t3.jpg|4x5 "The Killer" 4x6_Stefan_Salvatore_We_All_Go_A_Little_Mad_Sometimes.png|4x6 "We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes" 4x7_Stefan_Salvatore_My_Brother’s_Keeper.png|4x7 "My Brother’s Keeper" 4x8_Stefan_Salvatore_We'll_Always_Have_Bourbon_Street..png|4x8"We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street" 4x09-03.jpg|4x9 "O Come, All Ye Faithful" VD410HD_0565.jpg|4x10 "After School Special" H121a-124-vam1-10-13.jpg|4x11 "Catch Me If You Can" Tvd412c_0030b-jpg-0b60f87c-t3.jpg|4x12 "A View To A Kill" 4x13_Stefan_Salvatore_Into_the_Wild.png|4x13 "Into the Wild" 4x15_Stefan_Salvatore_Stand_By_Me.png||4x15 "Stand By Me" 4x15_Stefan_Salvatore_Stand_By_Me..png|4x15 "Stand By Me" 4x16_Stefan_Salvatore_Bring_It_On.png|4x16 "Bring It On" Stefan417caroline.jpg|4x17 "Because the Night" 4x18_Stefan_Salvatore_American_Gothic.png|4x18 "American Gothic" S030x-418-vam1-10-12.jpg|4x19 "Pictures of You" Stefansalvatore4x20Originals.jpg|4x20 "The Originals" S030a-502-vam1-10-20.jpg|4x21 "She's Come Undone" 4x22_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Walking_Dead.png|4x22 "The Walking Dead" Stefanripsoutheart.jpg|4x23 "Graduation" |-|Season Five= 5x1_Stefan_Salvatore_I_Know_What_You_Did_Last_Summer.png|5x1 "I Know What You Did Last Summer" 5x1_Stefan_Salvatore_I_Know_What_You_Did_Last_Summer..png|5x1 "I Know What You Did Last Summer" Silasss.jpg|5x3 "True Lies" Stefan_16_TVD_5x04.jpg|5x4 "For Whom the Bell Tolls" 5x5_Stefan_Salvatore_Monster's_Ball.png|5x5 "Monster's Ball" 5x5_Stefan_Salvatore_Monster's_Ball....png|5x5 "Monster's Ball" 5x6_Stefan_Salvatore_Handle_with_Care.png|5x6 "Handle with Care" 5x6_Stefan_SalvatoreHandle_with_Care..png|5x6 "Handle with Care" 5x7_Stefan_Salvatore_Death_and_the_Maiden.png|5x7 "Death and the Maiden" 5x8_Stefan_Salvatore_Death_and_the_Maiden.png|5x8 "Dead Man on Campus" 5x9_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Cell.png|5x9 "The Cell" 5x10_Stefan_Salvatore_Fifty_Shades_of_Grayson.png|5x10 "Fifty Shades of Grayson" Stefan_Salvatore_5x11-4.jpg|5x11 "500 Years of Solitude" Stefan_Salvatore_5x11-3.jpg|5x11 "500 Years of Solitude" Stefan_Salvatore_5x12_The_Devil_Inside..png|5x12 "The Devil Inside" Stefan_Salvatore_5x12_The_Devil_Inside...png|5x12 "The Devil Inside" Hairstyle Overall, in modern day, Stefan's signature hairstyle is having his hair cut short in the back and the sides, while keeping them longer in the front. The longer part is styled using hair spray/ hair gel, so it is messy and spiky. Stefan's hair is longer in Season 4, when compare it to how it was in Season 1. In 1864, when Stefan was still in his human's days, he had his hair naturally styled. There was a little bit of styling or none at all. His hair was left naturally with a small lock of hair hanging on the right side of his forehead. In the 20s, Stefan had his hair combed all the way back with lots of hair gel. It was very shiny. That was a popular trend back then. |-|Flashback= Normal_VD105-0025.jpg|1x6 "Lost Girls" 1x13-Children-of-the-Damned-stefan-salvatore-10000546-378-500.jpg|1x13 "Children of the Damned" Vampire-diaries-blood-brothers.jpg|1x20 "Blood Brothers" 2x4_Stefan_Salvatore_Memory_Lane.jpg|2x4 "Memory Lane" 2x15_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Dinner_Party...png|2x15 "The Dinner Party" 03x03-The-End-of-the-Affair-stefan-salvatore-25710138-1280-720-1-.jpg|3x3 "The End of The Affair" Stefan_in_1912_014.jpg|3X16 "1912" S030a-d06-vam1-10-18.jpg|4x8"We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street" Stefan_Salvatore_5x11_500_YEARS_OF_SOLITUDE.....png|5x11 "500 Years of Solitude" |-|Season One= Normal_VD100d_0011.JPG|1x1 "Pilot" Stefan_3.png|1x3 "Friday Night Bites" Normal_VD106a_788.JPG|1x7 "Haunted" Normal_TVD112027.jpg|1x12 "Unpleasantville" Normal_mmf26.jpg|1x19 "Miss Mystic Falls" 1x22_Stefan_Salvatore_Founder's_Day...png|1x22 "Founder's Day" |-|Season Two= BraveNewWorld1.jpg|2x2 "Brave New World" Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade_%2831%29.jpg|2x7 "Masquerade" The-vampire-diaries-2x15-the-dinner-party-stefan-salvatore-cap.jpg|2x15 "The Dinner Party" HouseGuest002.jpg|2x16 "The House Guest" |-|Season Three= 3X2_Stefan_Salvatore_The_Hybrid..png|3x2 "The Hybrid" 3x6_Stefan_Salvatore_Smells_Like_Teen_Spirit.jpg|3x6 "Smells Like Teen Spirit" Vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m01s42.png|3x9 "Homecoming" 3x15-01.jpg|3X15 "All My Children" Sc10.jpg|3X18 "The Murder of One" |-|Season Four= Memorial_.jpg|4x2 "Memorial" Ghgbndddcdsd.png|4x6 "We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes" 409_-_012.jpg|4x9 "O Come, All Ye Faithful" VD412HD_0045.jpg|4x12 "A View To A Kill" 747903526.jpg|4x18 "American Gothic" Stefan34x23graduatio.jpg|4x23 "Graduation" |-|Season Five= Silasssteffn53.jpg|5x3 "True Lies" Stefan_19_TVD_5x04.jpg|5x4 "For Whom the Bell Tolls" 5x5_Stefan_Salvatore_Monster's_Ball..png|5x5 "Monster's Ball" 5x6_Stefan_SalvatoreHandle_with_Care.png|5x6 "Handle with Care" 5x8_Stefan_Salvatore_Death_and_the_Maiden..png|5x8 "Dead Man on Campus" Stefan_Salvatore_5x11_500_YEARS_OF_SOLITUDE.png|5x11 "500 Years of Solitude" Devil01.jpg|5x12 "The Devil Inside" Category:Appearance